The invention relates to an arrangement for covering a component, in particular a steering wheel rim, of a motor vehicle. In addition, the invention relates to motor vehicle.
In motor vehicles it is frequently the case, usually for reasons of comfort and design, that components are additionally provided with a cover, and are consequently surrounded thereby. The most prominent example of such a component is the steering wheel rim of a steering wheel. Here, for example a steering wheel cover can be fitted on to leather, imitation leather, fabric or the like. A plurality of variants for fastening the cover, which is to be placed on the component in a non-slip fashion and such that it can be easily grasped, are known, in particular with respect to a steering wheel, in the related art.
It is therefore possible to provide that the cover which is placed around the component is sewn. However, seams are disadvantageous since they are extremely complicated to fabricate and can become detached again over the service life of the motor vehicle. For this reason it has been proposed, in another fastening method, ultimately to clamp the cover tight, in particular by a fastening element in a depression or cutout in the component. In this context such a fastening element which secures the cover by clamping forces and frictional forces can also be referred to as a “clip”.
Such an arrangement is known, for example, from GB 1 398 685 B. A steering wheel having a steering wheel rim is proposed therein, having a continuous, encircling depression. A cover made of a flexible material covers the steering wheel rim and is fastened by accommodating longitudinal edges of the cover lying opposite one another in the depression and by securing them therein by an insert (fastening element).
A disadvantage of the use of such fastening elements is that they frequently do not contribute to the design since merely placing a fastening element within the cover can, for example, have a disruptive effect.